Chasing After Love
by CheesyDip15
Summary: So, Alex and Stevie are dating but one morning Alex wakes up alone as memories come flooding back. What happened to Stevie? Definitely AU, there is some sexual content, so, it's not for kids, but otherwise... enjoy!


Chasing After Love

Unknown POV

Finding good love is hard to do, and once you find it, you can loose it just as easily. I never expected to find true love until I met her the first day of 8th grade. At first I was like… why am I staring at this girl? I like boys, right? Then as the semester went on, I paid less attention to the guys, and more attention to her. It was like she was all I thought about. I hated how she would always date the douche bag jocks. I fell for her, I really did. And once we start high school she started to notice me too. We started hanging out, going to movies and just being good friends. One day, I finally had the fucking balls to ask her out; and she said yes. Best decision ever.

Alex's POV

I wake up and rub sleep out of my eyes; I look down at my bloody wrists as memories of last night come flooding back into my fuzzy mind…

~Flashback~

"What do you mean she's _dead?" _I yelled at my serious brother.

"I mean… she's dead, Alex, I'm sorry." He looked down at the ground and walked out of the hotel room. Dead? DEAD? She can't be… dead, can she? No, this doesn't make any fucking sense!

~End of Flashback~

Now I realize why my wrists are cut so deep and why I'm surrounded by dark bloodstains and two empty Smirnoff bottles. My girlfriend was dead, Stevie, the best thing to ever happen to me was gone, out of my life forever. I curl back up into a ball and cry myself back to sleep.

~One year and two months later~

"Dad, did they ever… find her… b-body?" I ask as I swallow the lump in my throat.

"No, I'm sorry baby girl, I know it's hard but we're all going through the same thing, we all loved Stevie." He said sincerely.

"There's no way Stevie's dead, she can't be, I've been piecing every little bit of her "disappearance" and there's no way she's just dead. She wouldn't leave me like that Dad!" I say as I start to cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to go make some sandwiches, do you want one?" He asked gently, I just shook my head and fell back into a deep sleep.

I woke up to light flashing on my face; I sit up and sigh deeply.

"Alex, everything's going to be okay." Justin said from behind me.

"No, It's not, I know she's not dead Justin, she wouldn't leave me like that." I sniff.

"That's exactly what Max and I think, so we're here to help you." He smiled slightly and sat down next to me. What is he talking about? Does he know something?

"Spill it, now." I snapped.

"Well, we think she's been taken, or something. There's no way she's dead." He said simply. I nodded my head and he kept going… "But what I think is that Mom and Dad are in on it… that they're not telling us something."

"I agree, but what could they possibly know if they weren't really involved with Stevie anyway?" I asked.

"That's what Max and I are trying to figure out. But, I did go over to Stevie's house and I found the necklace you gave her 3 years ago." He explains as he holds it up in a plastic baggy.

"Wow, but what does that have to do with her "death?" I annotate.

"She never takes this thing off, like ever, so I figured someone must have purposely taken it off her so she could forget everything she left behind." He says. As much as I was confused right now, I agreed with him because for once, he was making sense.

"Right, so you think someone tried to make it look like she didn't care about everything here, with me, and you and Max?" I asked, sitting up a little more.

"Exactly. They're trying to make it look like she ran away from us, or something." He said, shaking his head slightly.

"So… what do we do?"

"We find her."

"That's just what I was thinking." Max said as he popped his head out of the garbage can. This boy has some real issues…

Stevie's POV

"I don't understand." I said, shuffling back into the corner

"You don't fucking have to, you just have to stay with us, be quiet and stay the fuck out of sight!" He yelled as I flinched.

"P-please let me go home so I can see my friends, please, I'll do anything." I plead for the 6 millionth time.

"NO! You don't fucking get it do you? You're Jeff's only living relative left, meaning if we have you, we have the organization and access to everything on the inside." He smirked.

"I'm not giving you those codes, ever, I promised no matter what I will never fucking give you the god damn codes!" I spit at him as he just stands there and smirks like the fucking asshole he is.

"You have a girlfriend, right?" He asked calmly.

"No." I said, not wanting her to get involved in this mess.

"Ah, Alex Russo is it, am I right?" He smirked knowingly.

"YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER YOU PRICK." I yell as I stand up and punch him in the face. I grab my bag and the papers and run down the corridor and into the meeting room. Shit, shit, shit, how the hell do I get out of here? I look to my right and see an open window and a parking lot… guess I found it.

"Get back here!" He yells angrily from behind me as I jump out the window and land on my side. I pick myself and run to the one place I know I'll be safe, the cabin.

Jerry's POV

"Teresa, wake up." I said, shaking her gently.

"What Jerry? Go back to sleep." She said, closing her eyes again.

"Stevie escaped, we're going to have to find her and kill her." I sighed, not really wanting to but I knew I had to.

"Ugh, you can do it. I'll stay here and keep an eye on the kids." She replied sleepily.

"It's a two person job, that little bitch is a handful…" I muttered.

"Fine, let's just tell the kids we're going away for about 2 weeks, tops, nothing more, do you understand?" She mocks.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll go tell them."

~Two hours later~

We hade everything that we needed packed and ready to go, we left the kids with Justin in charge and 1000 dollars each, just incase the needed something big.

Alex's POV

"I knew it, I knew they were involved with the whole Stevie thing!" Max cheered.

"Okay Max, calm down buddy, now, Alex, let's go get your girlfriend back!" Justin said with a smile.

"Wait… where are we going?" I ask as I pick up my duffel bag

"I really don't know… I guess we start where it makes sense to; Stevie's house." He said with a smirk. So we got to her house to find everything perfectly in place, except there were run away hot line numbers and maps all over the place, if you ask me, that's a little too obvious.

"Aha! I knew she was running off to the circus!" Max said triumphantly. Justin and I just started laughing.

"Max, you should go sit down, bud." Justin suggested, still chuckling.

"You might not want to be so mean to me, I heard Mom and Dad talking about Stevie or something last night." He mumbled as he sat down on the couch.

"What about her?" I ask, spinning on my heels.

"That they have to go and find her and make her pay or something. They said they are going to have to drill her, maybe to a wall or something? I don't really know, they said it was a two person job because she's a handful." He explained as my face dropped.

"You mean kill, don't you Max." Justin asked, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Oh, um yeah probably." He said. My heart dropped to my feet as I began to cry, harder than I ever have before. I knew she wasn't dead, but if we didn't stop our parents, she would be in less than two weeks.

Stevie's POV

I ran, like I never have before. I've been stuck in that metal room for a year and two months, being tortured, being screamed at, being shattered. I got up to the cabin and went to sleep before I was awoken by a gunshot. _Shit._

"Help!" Someone from outside screamed. I grabbed my knife and slowly went outside. I saw a young girl, probably no older than 14 lying on the ground with blood pouring from her arm. I ran over to her and helped her inside the cabin.

"What happened?" I ask softly before applying pressure to her arm.

"I-I don't know… I was walking with my girlfriend and… I got shot, she was taken by the guy who did it." She sniffed. "You have to help me find her, please."

"I will, I promise." I said as I bandaged up her wound, which really wasn't that bad, the bullet just grazed her skin.

"What's your name?" She asked quietly, I chuckled a little.

"It's Stevie, yours?"

"Alexandria." She smiled as I froze. "But everyone calls me Alex."

"Oh, nice name." I put on a fake smile and excused myself to the bathroom. I sat there and cried for a good 15 minutes thinking back to all the times Alex and I had together…

~Flashback~

"Al, what the hell are you doing?" I asked as I walked over to the window where she was sitting.

"Looking at the stars, you should join me." She smiled.

"Whatever makes you happy, babe." I said as I sat down next to her. The stars were all over and probably shining the brightest I've ever seen.

"I have a question." She said, turning to face me slightly.

"Go ahead."

"Do you still want to have sex?" She asked quietly. Oh, I forgot about me asking her that, I really didn't want to push her, I just wanted to show her how much I loved her.

"Well yeah, but only because I wanted to show you how much I love you, I just didn't want to rush you into anything you can't take back." I said as I gently squeezed her hand.

"Babe, I want to show you how much I love you too." She said as she kissed me passionately. She slowly licked my bottom lip as I let her enter my mouth with her tongue. "I want you." She whispered against my lips, I could smell alcohol on her breath and I shook my head.

"Me too, but not tonight." I said.

"Okay, another time though, right?" She asked as she yawned and closed her eyes.

"Another time. Goodnight princess." I whispered as I fell asleep.

~End of Flashback~

"Stevie? Are you okay?" Alexandria asked from outside the door. I open it and for the first time I look into her eyes, which we're just like Alex's, a deep yet glistening chocolate brown.

"Y-yeah, you just remind me of someone, that's all." I smiled as I wiped my eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked sincerely. I nodded; well, here goes nothing…

Justin's POV

I knew Mom and Dad were up to something, they never approved of Stevie and Alex's relationship. Even though it was a shock to everyone that Alex was dating the most obnoxious, head banging criminal in the world, I accepted their relationship, and so did Max and Harper. That's what family is supposed to do right? All I know is that Stevie makes Alex happy, and when Alex is happy, everyone's happy. Plus, I hate seeing her all sad and mopey. That's why I knew we had to find Stevie, alive. I'd do anything to put that smile back on Alex's face.

"Justin? Where do you think she is?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, but maybe if we look through some of these papers we'll find out?" I suggested; max raised an eyebrow.  
"Or we could just go where Mom and Dad are going." He suggested.

"Why didn't I think of that? Come on guys let's move." I said, grabbing my suitcase. We made our way to the car rental station and rented a brand new Lexus.

"Um, Justin, why'd you get such a nice car?" Max asked as Alex nodded in agreement.

"To be honest, I really don't know, it's just in movies where you go rescue your love interest you always have a nice car." I laughed a little as I drove towards California.

Stevie's POV

"Hey, why are you crying?" I asked quietly, sitting next to Alexandria.

"It's just… you remind me of my girlfriend… yano?" She sniffed and wiped her watery eyes.

"Yeah, I know, you remind me of my girlfriend too." I smiled lightly.

"C-could you sing me a song? She always sings for me so I can go to sleep." She asked and sniffed again, how could I say no to her?

"Sure. What song?" I asked, putting my hand in hers and squeezing it slightly.

"I Never Told You by Colbie Caillat." She said, smiling a little. I nodded and got up to go get the guitar out of the sound booth. I know, a cabin having a sound booth sounds crazy, but it's more of a lodge. I grab the guitar and head back and sit next to her and start the song…

_**I miss those brown eyes  
how you kiss me at night  
I miss the way we sleep  
like there's no sunrise  
like the taste of your smile  
I miss the way we breathe**_

I sang softly as I looked her in the eyes.

_**But I never told you  
what I should have said  
No; I never told you  
I just held it in**_

I sang my heart out as I thought about Alex, my Alex… the girl I've been missing since I was kidnapped.

_**And now I miss everything about you  
I can't believe it, I still want you  
after all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you  
without you, whoa...**_

I played the last chords softly and set the guitar down, still looking in her eyes; I wiped a tear from her eye.

"It's okay if you miss her… I miss mine too." I said quietly as I pulled her into a hug. After we both cried a little, we fell asleep on the couch.

Alex's POV

I wake up in a hotel bed; I sit up and rub my eyes as I focus on my surroundings. Justin and Max are still sound asleep and snoring like losers; I wake into the bathroom only to find there's no towels and the garbage is over flowing. I walk down to the front desk and ask for towels, and then I take the garbage outside to the huge disgusting bin outside.

"H-help me p-please." Someone breathes shakily. I look down to see a girl shaking and covered only in a shirt, shorts and a thin jacket.

"Oh my god, what happened? Are you okay?" I asked, kneeling to her side.

"D-don't call the p-police p-p-please."

"Okay, okay, just come inside with me, and you can warm up." I said as I took her hand and took her to our room. I open the door and Justin and Max are awake and arguing over who's hotter, Mila Kunis or Angelina Jolie; they obvious answer was Mila, but whatever, not the problem.

"Um, Justin…" Max said, motioning over to the girl, and me, I just rolled my eyes.

"Who's that?" Justin asked, cocking his head slightly.

"She's a girl I found outside all alone, she's staying here for now." I said matter-of-factly as they nodded. "Now, if you could be perfect gentleman and go get us some breakfast, that'd be great thanks."

"Whatever, let's go Max."

"Yay, food!" He cheered. Once they left I got the girl some new clothes and something to drink.

"What's your name sweetie?" I asked gently as I sat next to her on the bed.

"S-Stevie." She said as I froze and felt a tear roll down my cheek. I refuse to let her see me cry, not when she was so weak. "You remind me so much of my girlfriend."

"You too, Stevie, you too." I said as I grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It's going to be okay." I finished.

"You have to help me find her, she g-got shot and I got taken and dumped off here… please, I can't loose her." She sobbed into my shoulder and I held her close as I started to cry too.

"We'll find her, I promise." I said as I closed my eyes and let the tears fall.

~13 days later~

Stevie's POV

I wake up next to Alexandria, like always, or at least the past 2 weeks; anyways, there was a knock on the door and I started to panic, who the hell would be here at 5 something in the morning in the middle of the woods?

"Alexandria… wake up." I said quietly as I shook her arm gently.

"Whaaattt?" She moaned sleepily. I rolled my eyes at her laziness.

"Go in the next room and lock the door, there's someone here." I said, helping her sit up.

"Okay." She yawned and walked towards the door. "And Stevie?"

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"You can call me Alex." She smiled and I smiled back as she shut the door; I grabbed a gun out of the nightstand and walked towards the door. When I opened the door, I saw the faces of people two people I thought I'd never see again.

"Mr. and Mrs. Russo?" I asked, putting the gun in my back pocket.

"Give us the codes." Mr. Russo said angrily, I just cocked my head in confusion.  
"What codes?" I lied, hoping they would get off the subject. How the hell do they know about the codes?

"Cut the shit Stevie, what are the damn codes?" Mr. Russo yelled and I flinched and ran into the room Alexandria was in, good thing she didn't really lock it.

"We have to go, now, pack the non spoilable stuff on that shelf, some extra clothes and whatever will fit in your pack. Hurry." I said in a loud whisper. There was an ear splitting knock on the door.

"Open this fucking door you little bitch!" Mr. Russo screamed.

"Got everything?" I asked as I opened the window; she nodded. "Let's get the hell out of here." I finished before we climbed out the window and took off into the woods.

~Two days later~

Alex's POV

"Alex, come on, we have to go home, and Mom and Dad are coming home today." Justin said quietly, because he knew what that meant, Max knew what it meant (maybe) and I knew what it meant. We failed Stevie, well both Stevie's actually.

"She's dead Justin. I failed her… its all my fault." I cried as he patted my back.

"No, It's not Alex, It's Mom and Dad's fault, or should I say Teresa and Jerry." He said through gritted teeth.

"It's going to be okay though Alex, we can just stay at grandma's for awhile." Max said, trying to cheer me up because I loved my grandma, but it didn't work. We drove back home in complete silence, when we got there I went up to my room, drank until I couldn't see and passed out. I was having a nightmare, but I couldn't wake up, but when I did I realized something.

"She's not dead, she got away!" I screamed and then grabbed my head; it hurt so badly. I didn't want Justin or Max to come with me this time, for their own safety, so I sobered up and headed back to the place we just came from. I brought Stevie too, because I promised I'd find her girlfriend.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her as I drove into a McDonalds.

"No." She said shyly, shaking her head.

"Hey, it's okay, you need to eat something, what do you want?" I asked with a soothing smile.

"Um, a number 12 would be fine, thank you." She smiled, I could tell it was fake, but the fact she smiled at all made me happier. After we ate, we went and slept at a motel for the night.

Stevie's POV

Alex and I finally managed to walk into the city, we were cold, tired and lost. We stopped at a filthy motel to sleep. I woke up to go to the bathroom only to find out there was no toilet paper. Instead of walking downstairs, I went and knocked on the door next to ours, a 14-year-old looking girl answered it.

"Alex, someone's here." She called into the room; there was no answer.

"I just need some toilet paper, please." I said politely.

"Sure, just a second." She said quietly. Then something happened that I never thought would…

"Who's at the door?" Someone asked, I knew that voice to well, and when she stepped into the doorway, I felt my heart swell with joy as I embraced her in a tight hug.

"Stevie, w-what are you doing here?" She said through tears of joy.

"I could ask you the same thing babe. I thought I'd never see you ever again." I said, still crying as I pulled her into a long, passionate kiss.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back, kissing her forehead. "But who's the girl?"

"Oh, you're going to find this hilarious, but her name's Stevie and she lost her girlfriend in the woods somewhere, she ended up behind a garbage can and I let her stay with me so we could find her." She said breathlessly. My eyes got wide when she said that.

"I think I have a surprise for her." I smirked as I went back into my room.

"Alex wake up and come with me." I said, shaking her shoulder. I took her next door to introduce her to my girlfriend, and hers.

"Alex, this is Alex, my girlfriend." I said as they shook hands. Just then Stevie came out of the bathroom and just stared at her girlfriend like she was the president.

"Babe?" She asked quietly, she shook her head.

"Yeah it's me. Come here." She said walking towards her and pulling her into a kiss.

"Young love." Alex said, grabbing my hand as I laughed. We all decided to go get something to eat before we dropped off Alex and Stevie at their house. Once we got there we said our goodbyes and Alex and I went back to the Motel.

"I can't believe the irony, Alex and Stevie and Alex and Stevie." She laughed her beautifully airy laugh.

"I know right. But I missed you babe." I whispered, lying next to her on the bed.

"I missed you too baby. I thought I'd never see you again." She sobbed.

"Don't cry, we have each other now, and that's all that matters." I said gently, pulling her closer to me. We started kissing and it got more passionate, hotter, and more needy until I started kissing down her neck.

"Stevie…" She moaned. I started sucking on her pulse point as I felt her squirm underneath me.

"I want to make love to you before I loose you again." I whispered in her ear making her shiver.

"Do it." She said breathed out shakily.

I started to kiss her neck again and slid my hand up her shirt slightly, moving my cold hands over the warm skin of my beautiful girlfriend. I moved to her collarbone, not wanting to go too fast because I wanted this to be special even though it was in a dirty motel. I sat up so I was still straddling her and pulled her shirt off and threw it across the room. I started down at her in her red lacey bra and I swallowed hard.

"Like what you see?" She asked as she had a wicked smirk on her face, which only turned me on more. "My turn." She sat up and whispered as she took my shirt off.

"Damn, eager much?" I joked as I kissed her neck again.

"You have huge boobs, bigger than mine. That's fucking hot." She basically growled. I reached my hand behind her and took off her bra, throwing it so it joined the shirt. I looked down to see her perfect breasts but before I could do anything she quickly covered her chest and I sighed.

"Alex, babe, let me see you I promise you're beautiful." I said, lacing my fingers through hers. She still didn't move, so I reached behind my back a unclasped my bra and set it down beside the bed. She slowly put her arms down and I bent down to kiss her. We both gasped as our bare breasts made contact.

"You're everything I could ever want and more, you're so gorgeous Al, I love you so much." I whispered in her ear. I started kissing down her neck, collarbone until I reached just above her breasts, she nodded her head as I took one of her hardened nipples in my mouth, swirling my tongue around it.

"Shit…" She moaned as she reached out and turned on the cd that was in the player. I'll make love to you by Boyz 2 Men started playing; I smirked as I continued my ministrations. I took my free hand as pinched her other nipple with my thumb and index finger.

"Oh god… S-Stevie… I want you… s-so bad." She moaned as she slightly scared her nails down my arms. She obviously wanted me _inside_ of her, so I pulled down her zipper on her pants and slowly took them off and threw them somewhere across the room.

"Babe, take yours off too." She said shakily as I did what I was told. I couldn't take it anymore, I missed her lips and I crashed ours together. I slowly reached my hand down to the waistband of her underwear and slipped one finger ever so slightly under the waistband as she bucked her hips. I could feel how wet she was and it turned me on _so fucking much. _I finally slid her underwear off and it joined the other articles of clothes. She did the same to me as she flipped us over so she was on top.

"Whoa, aggressive." I teased as she smirked. She started sucking on my neck and I starting squirming like a helpless slave I was.

"Fuck…" I moaned as she sucked harder.

"Baby… can we do this together?" She asked, lying next to me.

"Of course, just do what I do okay?" I said as she nodded, she wrapped her legs around mine and slid her fingers inside of me as I did the same.

"Oh fuck." She moaned as I bit my lip. We both sped up until we both knew we were close…

"Babe… I-I'm so close." She moaned loudly.

"Me too." I whimpered. We both reached our orgasms at the same time as we screamed each other's names. We untangled ourselves from each other and lay next to each other.

"That was… I… Don't even have words… I love you… Stevie, so much." She said between ragged breaths.

"I love you too Alex, with all my heart." I whispered as we fell asleep in each other's arms. Best. Fucking. Night. Ever.

~The next morning~

Alex's POV

Last night… last fucking night. Best night ever. I open my eyes slowly and I'm still tangled in Stevie, probably the best feeling in the world. Except for that thing she does with her tongue, oh and that thing where she…

"Morning." She whispered snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hey." I said, kissing her cheek.

"We should get dressed and get something to eat." She suggested and I nodded. Once we got dressed we sat down on the bed to talk about everything.

"Al, you know I love you right?" She asked, entwining our fingers

"Of course, and I love you too." I smiled and kissed her but she backed up. "What's wrong?"

"It's just… I… I don't want you to get involved in this whole thing… I want you to stay safe." She said, not looking me in the eyes.

"Babe, I'm not going anywhere, ever. You're stuck with me." I said kissing her deeply.

"You mean that?" She asked hopefully, I just nodded yes and hugged her tight. Just then, two men burst through the door… what the fuck?

"Alexandria, Seville." The man boomed, making me flinch.

"Your names Seville?" I asked quietly and she nodded slightly.

"You're both coming with us; Daniel, take Alexandria, I'll handle Seville." He smirked. The one named Daniel grabbed me and took me out through the window; the other one grabbed Stevie and did the same. They dragged us through an alley but we stopped at the end of it.

"Take her to the location in New York, I'll take this one to California." He said, gripping my shirt tighter. I hugged Stevie goodbye and they pulled us apart and dragged us separate ways.

"Stevie! Let me go! Stevie! I love you so much!" I screamed as the tears ran down my face.

"I love you too Alex! I'll find you if it's the last thing I do!" She screamed before they turned a corner and she was gone…. Again. I got thrown in the back of a black van; I was cold, bruised, tired and hungry, but I didn't care; I didn't have Stevie anymore, I had nothing to live for.

Stevie's POV

"What the fuck is your problem?" I screamed in his face, he just laughed.

"I need those damn codes, right now." He said calmly, I just gave him a look of disgust.

"Fuck you, fuck the organization, fuck the leaders, and fuck the world!" I yelled as the tears started falling.

"Just give me the codes and you can get your friend back." He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"GIRLFRIEND YOU ASSHOLE. SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND." I spat at him as he flinched.

"Oh okay sorry, didn't realize, I just thought you guys were good friends…" He said quietly, turning back to his papers.

"It's fine… I guess." I muttered. "Are you going to let me go or what?"

"I can't s-sorry." He said almost sympathetically.

"Do you have any idea what it's like? I've been dating her for 3 years, we finally made love last night and now we're separated again. For all I know she could be dead, and I swear if anything happens to her you're dead where you stand. Now, haven't you ever had someone that you care so much about that'd you'd do anything for them, yeah well that's how it is with Alex, she's my life, my everything, and you took that away from me." I swallowed the lump in my throat after finishing my rant but he didn't say anything until a few minutes later.

"Her name was Ella, I loved her so much, and I lost her like you lost Alex… I'm so sorry…" He sobbed as I pulled him into an awkward hug.

"It's not your fault, just help me get Alex back and I'll help you find Ella." I said, moving away from him slightly.

"Okay, thank you." He whispered, heading back to the van as I followed.

Alex's POV

I woke up to a cold shiver and looked around; I was in a fucking huge cage. What the fuck is wrong with people?

"Let me out!" I yelled as I shook the bars.

"Now, now, I wouldn't be begging Alexandria." A voice said from the other side, I turned around and ran to where he was sitting.

"Let me out of here. Now." I said through gritted teeth.

"I can't do that just yet, but you see Alexandria, your girlfriend is on her way to get you and I want you to follow these instructions." He said as he smirked evilly.

"Go on." I said, still grinding my teeth.

"Well, your girlfriend Seville has something that we want, and we won't get it unless we hold something against her, and that something would be you." He said with a sarcastic smile and continued explaining. "Anyways, it will take her at least a year to get here, find out where you are, avoid getting killed or kidnapped and get you back. By the time she gets to you, you will already be happily married with a child and you will tell her that you don't love her anymore and that she should move on." He smirked wildly as he took a sip of his coffee.

"What the fuck. I'll never have a kid or get married with anyone but her, and I will for sure never fall out of love with her. I'm not going to play your fucking game!" I shouted at him, he only sat there sipping his coffee again.

"You will if you want her and your family to live. Oh, and don't try any funny business like trying to kill me, because I have thousands of my men out there, waiting until I give them the command to hunt you down." He said simply.

"You can't do that if your dead." I snapped.

"Silly girl, my death will get around, eventually to one of my many men. So I suggest you follow my instructions I gave early." He smiled mischievously, tapping his finger together.

"Okay, but just so you know, I can't get pregnant." I lied, bowing my head.

"That's fine. We'll just have to figure that out then." He said.

"Yeah, okay." I agreed quietly.

Stevie's POV

Everything's going to be okay, I'm going to find Alex and everything will be back to normal again.

"Um… Seville?" He asked nervously, I shuddered at my full name; I hated it.

"Yeah?"

"We're going to need 2 other people to help us out." He said; then an idea popped into my head.

"I think I know two girls who could help us out." I smirked.

Justin's POV

Shit! Alex isn't coming back, what if something happened to her? All I have to do is get rid of Mom and Dad and go find her, simple right?

"Justin, where's your sister at?" Mom asked me, I just shrugged hopelessly. I had to make up something and fast; they were getting suspicious.

"Alex said she was going to go up to the cabin and maybe stay with Harper for a few weeks, she said she missed Stevie." I explained, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Oh, right, we all do honey." She said sincerely.

"Yeah, right…" I mumbled, walking back to my room. I can't believe my own fucking parents killed Stevie and are after Alex. What the hell did they ever do? I couldn't take it anymore; I broke down crying in the darkness of my room.

"Why is this happening!?" I yelled into the dark, there was no answer. And that's when I knew… there was no hope left.

~1 year and 7 months later~

General POV

Stevie's still trying to find Alex, she was on their trail for at least a month now, but couldn't put the final pieces together to find a proper location. She'd been asking around to see where a guy named Daniel Smith; head of this apparently fake Mattress Company. She had gotten a few leads, but nothing to connect it enough to find Alex. Jayson, the guy who'd kidnapped her, had a change of heart and agreed to help find Alex only if Stevie could find his long lost love Ella. Alexandria and Stevie L. (The two younger girls who had lost each other in the woods) were trying their hardest to help out Jayson and Stevie, but with no success. And now all four of them sit alone in a café after dark.

"No, no, no!" Stevie shouted, earning her some looks from the staff.

"Calm down, I think we these clues we should be able to pin point an exact location on Alex." Jayson said, trying to calm her down; it didn't work.

"It won't work, it just won't, we've tried it all with different clues and it never works!" She said coldly, her eyes filled with pain and hatred.

"Have you ever tried to search her name on the fucking website?" Alexandria yelled, earning her some stares from the staff as well. They shook their heads, Stevie L. pulled out her laptop and searched Alex's name; what the results came out to be made she gawp at the screen and then swallow hard, not wanting to show the rest of the group.

"What is it?" Stevie asked, grabbing for the computer, but her younger, almost identical looking friend.

"She's not Alex Russo anymore… she's-she's…" The younger Stevie trailed off and looked sadly at the ground like she failed everyone. Stevie took the computer and on the screen was a girl who was most definitely her girlfriend Alex, but there was a picture of her with a little boy and a man standing happily together smiling. Under the picture it read, Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Smith. Stevie set the laptop down and stormed out of the coffee shop. She ran away from her 3 friends and never looked back once.

Alex on the other hand, wanted to lie down and die. Her kidnapper, Daniel Smith, had adopted a little boy and forced Alex into marriage just so everyone she cared about could stay living, even if her life was hell for the next 30,40,50,60,70 years. It didn't matter, all she knew was Stevie, Justin, Max, Harper and everyone she had ever cared about were safe.

Stevie's POV

How could she do this? I thought she loved me? All I knew at that point was that I was going to destroy this Daniel guy for ruining my life. After hours of searching, I got his number, I called and he answered. After a long talk on the phone his words rang in my ears like a siren…

_**She was never yours and she never will be**_

Those words hurt like getting stabbed in the heart with a white-hot railroad spike. I knew I had to get her back, or at least I had to try. As my piss head of a mother always said… "Love has no limits, you'll do whatever in your power you can to show them that love can never die." I needed those words of encouragement right now. She also told me… "No one ever falls out of love with someone, a part of them will always be with you, and if you can re-ignite that part, your whole world will be light again." I hated my mother, but not her words of advice. That was what I needed to keep moving forward, to see if I could re-ignite that part with Alex, and if I couldn't, my life would be over and I would having nothing left. Daniel, or jackass, as I call him, gave me an address to come by and see Alex, just to prove that she loves him and not me anymore. I figured I should come by, just to say goodbye if my re-igniting skills didn't work. I didn't have time to think about that right now, I just walked to the house.

Alex's POV

I hate it, I hate everything, I just want my life back, I want my Stevie back, and I even want my annoying brothers back. I hate it here, Daniel treats me like shit, but little Jax… he's perfect. (Yes I named him after my brothers, psst.) Even though he's not really my kid, I love him to death.

"Alex!" Daniel yelled from downstairs, I rolled my eyes and walked into the living room.

"What." I snapped, sitting in the reclining chair.

"Stevie's coming over for a little visit." He smirked. I felt my stomach do flips, my hands tingle and my eyes get wet, I looked up at him shyly.

"What?" I managed to ask.

"She's coming over just so we can tell her that we're happy together, right?" He demanded and I shook my head ever so slightly.

~28 minutes later~

Stevie's POV

I knocked on the address he gave me and a buff yet worn down looking man answered the door.

"Seville." She smiled wildly, motioning for me to come in.

"It's Stevie you prick." I snapped, sitting down on the couch. "W-where's Alex?"

"Ah, yes, your ex girlfriend. She's upstairs, just a second. Alex come down here please!" He shouted, smirking back at me. I waited impatiently until I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. My heart started pounding so hard, I thought it would beat out of my chest when I my eyes saw my beautiful girlf- ex-girlfriend, walk into the living room.

"Hi." She said shyly. I blinked, hoping this was a dream, yet not wanting her to go away.

"Erm, hey." I whispered, not looking her in the eyes.

"So, Seville, Alex loves me and not you anymore, you can leave now." He said, obviously un-interested in this whole reunion thing.

"I-I want to hear it from Alex." I stated, glancing up to look at her for a brief moment.

"Well, Alex, tell her that you love me and not her, babe." He demanded.

"Uh, y-yeah, I love him now." She whispered. I blink the tears out of my eyes, and walked towards the door, before I left I took one last look in my lover's eyes and I saw a glint of sadness.

~1 in the morning later that night~

Alex's POV

After Stevie leaves, I go up to my room, lock my door and start writing in my diary…

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, all the hell I've been through for the past year, 7 months, 2 hours and 34 minutes was gone once I saw her face. She's so perfect in everyway possible. Her hair was it's usual color, brown with a blonde streak in the front; and her clothes were definitely her style; the black ripped skinny jeans with a checkered V-neck. She's even more beautiful than the last time I saw her. But the look in her eyes when I told her I didn't love her anymore, made my heart burst into a million pieces. I never wanted to make her hurt that badly, I never wanted her to hurt at all. I love her, but I love her enough to let her go; I had to do it, if I wanted her and everyone I cared about to stay safe. I just want out of this hellhole. Every night since I was kidnapped I listen to our song: The Scientist by Coldplay. Before she left, I wanted to leap into her arms and tell her I still love her and that I want her to mine forever, but of course, I couldn't do it, he would have killed her and made me watch. I couldn't ever do that. He's going to be checking on me any minute now, so I'm going to go. Goodnight Diary._

I hate everything so much; I just want my life back. I close my eyes and pull the blankets over my head. I fall asleep thinking about Stevie, the girl that I'll never hold in my arms again.

~5 years and 2 months later~

Stevie's POV

It's been 5 years, 5 long agonizing years. All I can say at this point is I miss her. But aside from my burned-to-ashes love story, everyone else is doing fine. Alexandria and Stevie (Who's real names are actually Ally and Summer) got married the day they turned 19, it was probably the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, besides Alex. And Jayson's doing great, we managed to find his long lost love; Ella and they got married and had two twin girls named Anne and Elizabeth after mine and Alex's middle names. Jayson, Ella, Elizabeth, Anne, Summer, Ally and I all moved into this huge house, we were all family now. But there was always someone missing; a part of my heart gone forever. Alexandria Elizabeth Russo, my girlfriend. Only, I can't call her my girlfriend any longer because she's married to Daniel Smith and has a kid named after her 2 annoying brothers. Speaking of Max and Justin, they're doing great, they come to visit when they can, they're part of the family too. Everyone seemed so happy; everything for everyone was perfect. As for the organization, it shut down after a huge fire that destroyed almost all the paperwork. And then there's me, sitting in my bedroom listening to my IPod, and thinking of what could have been. My song ends and The Scientist by Coldplay comes on and I can feel the tears slip down my cheeks.

~Flashback~

It's funny how Alex and I used to hate each other in 8th grade and now we're dating. I used to hate everything about her; I used to hate how she dressed, how she talked, how cheerful she was about sports and I hated how she liked all the douche bag boys in our grade. Needless to say, I kind of had a crush on her in 8th grade.

"Baby, what are you thinking about?" She asked, sitting next to me on the bed; I smiled at her.

"You, me, 8th grade, us." I said casually; she smiled and kissed me gently.

"We still haven't decided on our song yet." She whined and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay well… do you like rap?"

"No." She frowned. "Do you like R&B?"

"Not really." I said, rubbing my hands together. "Do you like country?"

"Ew! Babe, no that shit's terrible!" She screeched as I started laughing.

"I know, I just wanted to see your reaction." I winked and she punched my arm.

"Jerk."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "Do you like Coldplay?"

"Yes!" She said excitedly.

"How about… The Scientist?" I asked hopefully.

"I love that song, so yes." She smiled and kissed me deeply.

~End of flashback~

I want her here with me right now, I close my eyes and picture her and I sitting here laughing and cuddling.

_**Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry**____**You don't know how lovely you are**____**I **_**had **_**to find you, tell you I need you**____**Tell you I set you apart**__**  
**__**Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions**__**Oh, let's go back to the start**__**Running in circles, coming up tails**__**Heads on a science apart**_**  
**_**Nobody said it was easy**__**It's such a shame for us to part.**__**Nobody said it was easy;**__**No one ever said it would be this hard.**_**Oh, take me back to the start**

****_**I was just guessing at numbers and figures**__**Pulling the puzzles apart**__**Questions of science, science and progress**__**Do not speak as loud as my heart**_**  
**_**But tell me you love me, come back and haunt me**____**Oh and I rush to the start**__**Running in circles, chasing our tails**____**Coming back as we are**__**  
**__**Nobody said it was easy**____**Oh, it's such a shame for us to part**____**Nobody said it was easy**____**No one ever said it would be so hard**____**I'm going back to the start. **_

I open my eyes and reality comes back to me and I realize that I'm chasing after something that doesn't exist for me anymore, I'm chasing after love.


End file.
